


Playlist

by sxetia



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Music, Other, musical accompaniment, no chronological order, nonlinear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxetia/pseuds/sxetia
Summary: Music is the only company that Minato trusts.





	1. hourglass

**Author's Note:**

> little one-shots that attempt to bridge my love for music with Minato’s own; that facet of his character being one of the first things that attracted me to him initially. i’ll name the song that inspired each piece (that minato is listening to in-universe) in the notes at the beginning of each chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At The Drive-In - Hourglass (1998)

_Bend the metal, my glory box has failed_  
_We're rocking in our reclining chairs_  
_Drive away that car, that brought us all this harm_  
_Those are the pieces of my story line_

_I’m all alone so far up here_  
_And my oxygen’s all gone_

_Truly stressing realization:_  
_I wish I was an astronaut_  
_Eight hour bitterness, all for whose sake?_  
_Stained glass Sunday school charades_

* * *

Minato found no safety in those around him, but he found something close in the familiar isolation of his bedroom. Where most had grown up making friends and forging memories, Minato had opted to find _favorites_ — rather than peers or family, he acquainted himself with the artists that spoke to him through their art, the only individuals living or dead that could extend him any semblance of understanding. Even a dead musician’s memory and comfort carried through their art; people may have left but songs were eternal. 

With earphones clipped to his head and legs drawn up onto his bed, Minato escaped into his own world. Eyes glided over to his window, where he contemplated and regarded the evening’s cover of darkness silently. The moon hung in the night sky ominously, as if threatening him with omens of what was to come — it had become his enemy over the past few months in the advent of the Dark Hour, but in that moment they shared a truce as they basked in the mutual familiarity with seclusion. Just as the moon occupied its own dark surroundings in solitude, so did Minato. 

_I wish I was an astronaut._

The lyrical sentiment resonated deeply in his chest, and his eyes shut to savor the moment and contemplate the imagery. Perhaps if he could fly into outer space, he would pay the moon a visit and console it. Perhaps he would land among the stars and find friends in them, brightly shining lights that illuminated endless dark and guided him through pitch black. 

One day they, too, would smolder and burn out— but for once Minato would not bear witness to their demise.


	2. reflection eternal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nujabes — Reflection Eternal (2005) 
> 
> minato/aigis ship content here. 
> 
> born from an amalgamation of scenes collaboratively written with my girlfriend, june. a good bit of the lines from aigis’ perspective were directly lifted from things she’s written.

He called her perfect. 

One headphone glued to an ear apiece, his favorite music beating with the very rhythm of his heart itself. Some precious feelings and scorned thoughts were far too complex for words alone to suffice; for Minato sharing his favorite music was as close to baring his heart as he was capable of doing. 

It was Aigis’ first time hearing music, a sensation and experience she would now permantly ascribe to him. The uncertainty and vulnerability in his face, the gentle smile that he so rarely showed... she was just as lost in him as she was the music. 

The two experiences melded into one, gradually. Where Minato ended, the music began. When the music stopped, Minato was there waiting for her. A Möbius strip of complexities, the answers to all of her questions about her very existence inscribed on either side. 

As far as Aigis was concerned, all music was about their love. 

_You’re a flower. You’re a river. You’re a rainbow._

Minato had never been an outwardly, verbally affectionate individual. The music spoke for him where he could not yet find the words. 

He caught a glint of uncertainty in Aigis’ eye, as if she wasn’t sure if she was worthy of such praise. His habit of reading people wasn’t one he easily shook off, and his unnatural empathy meant that he practically felt the old guilt perched over Aigis’s shoulders. 

He pressed his thumb against her cheek, felt at the exterior of synthetic flesh and the face of steel beneath, and called her perfect. 

Her Papillon Heart fluttered in affection, all but drowned in the validation. Was this what it was like to have goosebumps? 

In return, Aigis reached out to place her hand upon his chest. Her fingers were weapons, made to destroy Death — and now they were tools to express her love, gently grazing against his shirt to feel the gentle _ba-bump_ of his weak heart. It was a sign that he was alive, that he wouldn’t ever go away, and that even as she felt Death’s abode with the very implements once used to combat it, it would haunt her no longer. 

She turned her head to look at him, and the music carried her past where her limited range of expression ended. How could Aigis possibly match the emotion of the piano’s crystalline tones, or the heartfelt earnesty in the singer’s delivery? She was synthetic, she was false, she was... 

_”I was made for you.”_


End file.
